Reincarnate
by bunny500
Summary: What happens to those who die in the final battle? Where do they go? What happens to their souls?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius was dead.

The moment he went into the veil, his breath stopped, and everything went black. This made sense to him. He fell into a place few had ever seen, and he died.

What _didn't_ make sense was that he was now a living, breathing, infant.

He had no idea how it happened or where in the world he was, he just knew he had a Mum, a Dad, a big sister, and was named Kiba.

His sister, Hana, appeared to be about seven years old, and had brown hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were black pools, and she had two red marks on her cheeks, all he could see of her outfit was her tan jacket.

She held him tightly in her arms, keeping him warm, and was blabbering away about school, where she was learning the best places to _stab_ people.

Sirius was confused, and not sure of whether or not being alive again was a pleasant experience.

-=-1-=-

The war was hard. When it was over, things were even tougher.

Harry had a hard time living, knowing Fred, Lupin, Collin, Neville, even Goyle and Draco would never speak, breathe, see, or bother him, again. It hurt, when he found Neville, Collin, and Fred, lying there with eyes wide open, cold and unmoving; victims of the utmost unforgivable curse. Draco and Goyle had chosen, last minute, to fight the Death Eaters. Draco had accidentally been killed by his own father, and Goyle was an easy opponent to take down. Lupin was a mangled mess of limbs and blood, and they found Tonks sobbing at his side.

It wasn't just them; countless bodies littered the ground, all around him, both sides having many casualties.

Harry hoped he would never see war again.

He, Hermione, Ron, and any one who would volunteer, brought bodies back to be identified, and made sure every single one of them got a proper burial. After every one, living or dead, was accounted for, he and his friends helped get things all cleaned up, and everything fixed.

It was hard to move on, school was opened again, but he didn't feel like it was home anymore. It felt like a grave. A grave for all that were lost in the fight, and those before, and every death, Cedric's, Dumbledore's, Sirius', and Snape's, were fresh.

It hurt, to try and live, but with Ron and Hermione at his side, he felt the will to move on.

Soon, he was out of Hogwarts, living happily with his two friends, and going to work.

Lots of lives left, even after all they had fought for; Narcissa Malfoy killed herself, Pansy Parkinson did the same not long after, George died in a muggle bombing, and Blaise Zabini was poisoned by his mother.

And even he, Harry Potter, died.

The good thing about his death was that, in the train crash, he was there for Ron and Hermione as they all died together.

Luna was in her seventh year when she left, only a few months after Harry.

Some Ravenclaw boys in her year had thought it would be funny to shove her into the lake from the dock.

She didn't feel like swimming.

-=-3-=-

Kankuro buried his head in his hands, breathing deep, and tried to calm down. He had suffered another nightmare, but was doing his best not to let it affect him.

'_He didn't mean to kill me.'_ He thought, trying not to whisper it aloud, _'My brother and sister are fine. Mum didn't _want _to leave Temari, Gaara and me.'_

He held his breath for a few moments, before letting it out. _'What's wrong with me? Am I that pathetic?'_

He pushed his small feet over the edge of his bed, and snuck to the room he knew his baby brother was locked in, making sure his feet made minimal noise. He was glad that his 'father' had only thought to use a door lock on the outside of the door to keep his brother _in._ Kankuro and Temari were forbidden to see Gaara, but Kankuro internally sneered at the notion, he'd see his brother if he _felt_ like it.

The little redheaded toddler lay on the bed, curled up, hugging a teddy, but his pale green eyes were open and almost immediately focused on his big brother. His lips curled up only slightly, and Kankuro shut the door softly behind him, before whispering, "How ya feelin' shorty?"

"Fine."

Kankuro smiled, before going over and flopping on the bed, ruffling his brother's hair. He fought not to be bitter near his brother; in a week, Gaara would be taken to live with their uncle. His hands rose, and rubbed his face, where the face paint Temari had put on him was.

He sat in silence, occasionally ruffling Gaara's hair or smiling at him, for a few hours, but, all too soon, his time with his two-and-a-half-year-old brother was cut short. He smiled at him, before waving goodbye, and exited the room, locking the door, then went back to his and Temari's room.

His 'father' thought he should live in fear of his little brother, but, despite how cold he was usually, his siblings were important to him, and he refused to let the disgusting man sway his beliefs.

He lay down on his bed, thinking about the man who wanted Kankuro to call him _'Dad'_. He had sacrificed his mother to force a demon in his baby brother, and had never been kind to any of his children. Kankuro couldn't help but regard the man with utter disgust; he knew his 'father' would sacrifice him or his sister with out a second thought if it meant more power in his filthy hands.

His father, _real_ father, wouldn't have ever sacrificed his wife or his child like that. He had been strong, and had gotten into quite a bit of trouble, but he wouldn't have ever treated his family like that. Lucius was cold, but he had cared for Draco and Narcissa.

Draco may have died at his father's hand, but he knew the man hadn't intended for the curse to hit him.

He let out a sigh, before getting up, and getting dressed; the sun had risen.

He hadn't been happy, being born as Kankuro, but Temari and his Mum had made him warm and safe. He learned to love them, and though Karura would never have been his Mother, he grew close quickly with his older sibling and new Mum. His 'father' had ripped that pleasant happiness from him, but with baby Gaara, he had gained some back.

He blamed his 'father' for his mother's death, not his innocent little brother.

_Draco_ hadn't been a caring sort, but he hadn't lived in a family with two siblings and a dangerous father before. _Draco_ had lived in a family with two cold, but caring parents. _Kankuro_ had, at one point, had a sweet and loving mother. _Kankuro_ had a goofy, loving, playful sister, a sweet, naive, kind baby brother to look after, and a dangerous man who had power over them.

He wasn't Draco anymore.

He was Kankuro, and he would take good care of his siblings.

-=-4-=-

Harry clung to his- her- Mummy's shirt, trying to get hi-her facial muscles to cooperate. Giving a happy squeal to the woman who had recently given birth to her. Harry was fine being baby Tenten.

Her Mummy had long, brown hair, and big, loving, amber eyes. Her Dad had short, black hair, and chocolaty eyes.

It was weird to be a baby girl. As a baby, it was hard to control anything, and being a girl was a whole new level of weird. But she was happy, she had family, and they loved her; they couldn't replace his family from before, but there was no reason why she couldn't love them full-heartedly.

-=-5-=-

Sarutobi stared at the tiny blond, wondering why those big blue eyes held so much knowledge.

Naruto was, on the other hand, confused about a lot of things.

He had been born with two control centers, having, in the past, been Fred and George, who were reunited in the odd way of being born as one baby boy.

They were overjoyed, of course, but their mother was dead, along with their father, and somehow, a demon had been sucked into them. Now an old guy, who vaguely reminded them of Dumbledore, was staring at them.

The whole ordeal was confounding.

Sarutobi soon decided that he had just imagined that mysterious glint of intelligence mixed with mischief in the baby's adorable face.

Soon, the older man sighed, then went to thoughts on what could be done with the now orphaned child.

-=-6-=-

A green-eyed, pink haired baby blinked up at a pink haired, brown-eyed woman who held her in her arms.

This baby was confused, but not all that upset, seeing as she had a second chance at life, and could read all she desired when she had full use of her motor skills.

Her mother held her tight, and smiled gently at the baby, whispering, "I think I'll name you... Sakura,"

The newly dubbed Sakura made a noise of contentment, and was soon slumbering peacefully; being born was a tiring thing, after all.

About four months later, in September, a cute, pale, blue-eyed baby, with light blonde hair was born.

This baby was flustered and upset. She wanted to _stay dead_.

She had died intentionally, and couldn't help, in her young state, but cry.

-=-7-=-

_A/N= This isn't as long as I intended for this first chapter to be, but I hope you like it anyway, I will try to get longer chapters as I continue._ Thank you~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: Reincarnation (if you missed the title or last chapter), Odd pairings (sort of, with the whole reincarnating as different genders), character deaths (again, sort of)_

_Pairings (so far); Asuma+Kurenai, Shikamaru+Sakura, Shino+Hinata, Chouji+Ino(maybe). (Suggestions are welcome)_

_Disclaimer; Do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, and you'd better be pleased I don't, punks ;P_

"Speech" 'Thought'

_E_mp_h_**asis**** (**_any of_ these__**three or**_** all together)**_

_-=-0-=-_

Iruka was a boy of eleven years old; He had lost both of his parents to the nine tailed fox only a year ago. He recently graduated from the ninja academy, a year earlier than the usual graduation age at twelve. He was a warm and caring child when not on missions, and did his best to please.

He was bitter about the Kyuubi and the death of his parents, but did not often show it, wanting to be the best he could in all aspects.

Even with what a nice child he was, he still played an occasional prank; these pranks were well thought out and were _big_ pranks. Lots of the time, people had no idea how he pulled off such huge feats, like the time he got the whole Inuzuka clan running out of their area, half rabid. The reason for these pranks were that he was lonely. His parents were gone, and he was an average, if sweet, child; thus, he had next to no attention, which he _needed._

Iruka didn't want to be alone, he didn't want to be forgotten, and when he stopped playing pranks that was what happened. He _hated_ it. Hated being alone, hated that he had no family, hated going home to a small, cold_, empty_ apartment after missions.

Iruka was a nice, if lonely, child.

He did his best at everything he tried and in the end was still average. But if there was one thing you could say about him, it was that he didn't give up. Iruka had been named Remus Lupin, and had died, but not even death could hold him down.

He didn't give up.

-=-1-=-

Kurenai Yuhi was a young woman, at the age of fifteen; she graduated from the ninja academy at nine, and was a chuunin at thirteen. She was strong, and lived with her father, having lost her mother to illness at eleven.

She had been one of the ninja to help with rebuilding Konoha, after her father stopped her from fighting the Kyuubi, and was considered to be a brilliant girl.

She had an okay life, but was rather cold outwardly towards others, _especially_ boys.

Severus Snape didn't like being hit on by young men, even if he was now a beautiful young lady.

It was a bit hard, being a ninja, but things worked out. Snape found that grace was something she/he was gifted with, being Kurenai. Grace was something looked for in all konoichi, and was immensely useful in both seduction and in battle.

In, fact Kurenai was gifted in just about everything, and it brought much jealousy to be disregarded from the younger and older females around her.

-=-2-=-

Fred and George were not having a very nice life so far, even if it wasn't really that bad. They could walk fairly well, at the age of one, but were still working on the whole talking thing. Naruto was doing well with development, but that was the good thing, not the bad.

What was dampening their joy at being reborn was the attitude of the people at the orphanage. They were all cold to him, and refused to do anything but change his diaper and feed him, he was never spoken to, and they didn't touch him more than what was required.

The twins understood it, after all, there was a demon that had destroyed the whole place in his belly, but it was still frustrating. Naruto was a _baby_, who had been used to keep the demon from _killing all of them. _And they couldn't stand to think that maybe he wasn't the demon, or of the fact that his birth had saved _every stinking one of them_.

That was how they had grown up so far, and it _wasn't_ fun.

Bye the time they were two, they learned mostly how to talk, not that they were ever replied to when they spoke.

At three, he could take care of himself, getting his own food, and playing alone. Thus, the women and children there ignored him, seeing as he needed no help.

-=-3-=-

Rock Lee smiled up at his Aunt, he was around two years old and had abnormally fast development and a wide vocabulary.

His Aunt didn't like him, and considered him a disgrace and a waste of good food, but she still took good care of him. His parents had abandoned him on her doorstep before leaving Konoha altogether, and neither he nor his Aunt knew where they were or if they were even alive.

At first, Dumbledore wondered if this was his punishment for leaving Harry with the Dursley's to protect the child's life, but he had no way of knowing, so he pushed the idea aside. He loved his Aunt, she was a nice woman, and, even if she didn't like him, she took care of him instead of giving him to an orphanage. He only wished that he could give her happiness.

He was not reborn as the prettiest child, but he didn't mind, the only thing that he didn't really like was that his eyes didn't twinkle. He had decided to let his hair grow out, like he did in his last life, and had a lot to think about otherwise for his future.

He shrugged mentally, and let those thoughts fall back, bringing himself to the present.

"Aunt Coco, can I play?" he asked politely. He received a stiff nod from his Aunt, and went out the front door, making pleased noises as he went.

He played around the yard out front, loving that he could roll around on the ground and hop up with no pain in his knees. It was truly wonderful to be young again! He squealed quietly, and ran about, unashamed of his childish behavior, seeing as he was a child now.

For the next two years, this was how he lived, playing in the yard in the mornings, coming in mostly for meals, and treating his Aunt with love and admiration.

-=-4-=-

Neville was born much the same child he was before, but this time around he was female with a speech problem. He was born as Hinata Hyuga, and when she began speaking, she had a horrible stuttering problem; it was a _real _problem, she hadn't gotten one clear sentence out in her short life (1).

It was a bit frustrating to be born again, but she didn't mind a whole lot, nor did she mind being born a female. It had been almost frightening. One moment, Neville was dragging Collin Creavey's cold corpse away from the battlefield so he wouldn't be trampled on, the next moment there was a blinding flash of green light, and _she_ was being pushed out by her mother.

Now, at three years old, her father was scolding her about both a speech problem that couldn't be helped and the fact that she was sobbing loudly.

"You are a Hyuga," he said to her, frowning with disapproval, " We are proud, and you should speak with confidence."

He paused, eyeing her flushed and wet face, "Hyugas do not cry. You should keep all discomfort to yourself."

"I-I c-c-can't hel-help i-i-it."

His frown deepened, "You _can_ help it, showing emotion is weakness, the Hyuga clan has no room for weakness."

She shook her head hard, "N-No. I-I m-m-mean m-my stu-stuttering, I-I t-t-try n-not too, b-but I-I c-can't st-stop,"

He glared down at her, before sweeping away from the room, as if he were sick from merely being in her presence.

Hinata watched him leave with eyes full of misery, before burying her small face in her knees, having pulled them up on the chair. She sobbed grievously; wishing that her father could be proud of her. They loved each other, but she couldn't ever remember making him happy beyond taking her first steps toward him. If one thing hadn't changed, it was certainly his inability to please and shyness.

She finished crying, and then climbed down from the chair after wiping her face, seeking out her mother, who often comforted her small, distressed daughter.

She found her cousin instead, who smiled somewhat politely at her, and held her when she hugged him tightly. "I-I'm s-so-sorry," she whispered, wishing that she could control her speech properly. She apologized both for ruffling his shirt and for the mark that had been placed on his forehead on her birthday in December. Her cousin, Neji, seemed as though he hadn't even heard her, and continued to hold her in silence until she calmed enough to tell him about what was wrong.

-=-5-=-

Kiba ran like a dog on all fours, barking and laughing happily with the Inuzuka pack of dogs, ruff housing a bit with the other pups. He couldn't be happier. Things, honestly, were great; he loved to play, and had plenty of playmates and food for when he ran down on energy.

The only thing, in his three years of existence, that could possibly be negative was that his Pop had ran off, finding his Mom too frightening to be near. Other than that, he had one great life.

After about an hour of playing around, it was mid-day, and his Mom called him in for lunch and his noon nap.

He happily ran inside and dug into his sandwich, muttering a quick "ThankyouMom!" She smirked down at him, and ruffled his short brown hair.

After he was done, she wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him up, "C'mon, it's time for your nap."

"D'aawwwww", he whined, struggling in her grip, "I dun' wanna!"

She laughed heartily, and tossed him on his bed, tickling his tummy until he was reduced to a giggling mess.

As she turned her back, almost out the door, he cried, "Can I nap with the puppies?"

She sighed, and then closed the door behind herself, but a few moments later, she came back in and plopped three pups on her child's bed, making him squeal happily.

Sirius _loved_ his life as Kiba.

-=-6-=-

At three years old, Sakura already had her head buried in books, making her parents both pleased at her early ability and confused. She didn't like to play outside like other small children, and instead preferred to sit quietly inside for hours on end. She, in all reality, only stopped when she needed to eat or sleep.

They were also mildly worried, in the books _they _had read about child development, it shouldn't be possible for her to be so advanced.

But, that didn't mean that they were about to stop her healthy interests, so they left her to her reading.

Sakura herself was currently reading about chakra discoveries over the past twenty years, which was both an interesting an informative book. She was on the tenth chapter when she suddenly stopped, and put the book down.

'_I wonder... if Mom and Dad would mind... if I became a...'_

"Dad," Sakura began cautiously.

The man blinked, then nodded to her, looking up from his own paper, and taking a sip of his tea.

"What do you think of ninja?"

He sputtered, choking on his drink, and, setting down his cup, answered with a question of his own, "W-Why do you want to know, Saku?"

She stared at him for a moment before responding, "I think that they have a somewhat respectable career, and wanted to know your thoughts on the matter."

He blinked; finding himself still awed by his little baby girl's vocabulary, and then took a deep breath, running a hand through his brown hair, and watching her with green eyes.

"Ninjas... are to be both respected and feared," he replied thoughtfully, " It is a tough, trying and overall _dangerou_s career."

Sakura absorbed the information, before nodding absently, and staring foreword thoughtfully.

"Would you respect my decision if I decide to become one of them?"

Her father paled, his eyes widened, and looked to be having trouble breathing. After an amount of time, he finally managed a deep breath.

"S-Sakura, you are _only _three years old. I-I would let you be a ninja, but as of right now, you are too young, and I want you to think about who _you_ want to be before you pick a career."

He didn't tell her not to think about it, and instead encouraged it, in hopes that his daughter could make a good decision for herself.

Sakura nodded respectfully, and began reading again.

Hermione was in a new world, and had begun her sure to be thorough examination of it. She had been born Sakura Haruno, with two loving parents who reminded her all too much of her parents from before. She respected this world and all of its aspects, and was quite happy to investigate its inner workings.

-=-7-=-

Luna Lovegood or Shino Aburame spoke in soft kind tones to the bugs inhabiting his body, knowing all the while that he had no need to do so, but taking comfort in the act.

It was a nice world he was in, full of interesting people and places to be investigated. But, there was no need to hurry, and he sat in the forest with no care in the world. Wind brushed over his face, a pleasantly warm breeze.

He breathed in deep, feeling grass under his legs, and loving it. The leaves overhead were ruffled, making a nice rattling sound.

Distantly, he wondered why sight was so important to others when there was so much to hear, smell, taste and touch.

He did have eyes, they, after all, hadn't been a part of the deal with the bugs (2), but sight was a silly thing to be the main sense to humans. It was much easier, in his mind, to close your eyes and rely on your other senses.

He stood without opening his eyes, and walked toward his home, whispering softly to his best friends, the bugs.

-=-8-=-

_A/N:_

_I actually know a boy with this speech issue. We've known each other since the third grade, and back then; he couldn't get a sentence out without stuttering multiple times. In middle school, it got better, and he would pause mid-sentence and start over to get it out. Even in high school, he still stutters at the beginning or end of his sentence. I thought it would be fitting for Hinata, I hope no one minds me giving her an actual stuttering problem with speech._

_The idea that Aburames lose their eyes to the bugs is purely fanon, if cool. _

_Here is a list of who is who: Sirius Black = Kiba Inuzuka, Severus Snape = Kurenai Yuhi, Remus Lupin = Iruka, George& Fred Weasley = Naruto Uzumaki, Collin Creavey = Konohamaru, Albus Dumbledore = Rock Lee, Neville Longbottom = Hinata Hyuga, Draco Malfoy = Kankuro, Ron Weasley = Shikamaru Nara, Harry Potter = Tenten, Hermione Granger = Sakura Haruno, Goyle = Kisame, Luan Lovegood = Shino Aburame, Pansy = Ino, Blaise = Sasuke._

_Okies, actual authors note down here, I just want to tell you that Pairing Ideas are more than welcome, and also, if you have other Ideas for who Collin (camera kid in Luna's year (I think)) or Goyle could be, it would be great. _

_Thank you for all who read and/or review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: Reincarnation (if you missed the title or last chapter), Odd pairings (sort of, with the whole reincarnating as different genders), character deaths (again, sort of)_

_Pairings (so far); Asuma+Kurenai, Shikamaru+Sakura, Shino+Hinata, Chouji+Ino (maybe). (Suggestions are welcome)_

_Disclaimer; Do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, and you'd better be pleased I don't, punks ;P_

"Speech" 'Thought'

_E_mp_h_**asis**** (**_any of_ these__**three or**_** all together)**_

_-=-0-=-_

Tenten, a small girl of four years, had brown hair pulled into small pigtails and matching eyes. She was walking down the street that she had only now discovered, she was young and had small horizons, but that didn't bother her, it just meant there were more places to explore.

It was as she passed a fenced in yard that she heard playful giggling, which made her more than curious, seeing as her neighborhood had no children. So, she did the first thing that came to mind, and peeked in a gap between the long pieces of wood. There, in the yard, was a boy with long black hair pulled back into a braid, thick eyebrows, and a huge smile across his face.

He was currently rolling around playfully in the grass, and laughing quietly.

Tenten blinked in fascination of the boy who was her age at least, and who seemed to be both hyper and full of playful energy. She was sorely tempted to climb over the fence right then, she _really_ wanted someone to play with. Instead, she watched him for some time, before finally knocking on the wood.

He was on his feet instantly, staring oddly at the barrier between them, then walked over, and peeked through the space back at her.

"Hello", he said softly.

"Hi" Tenten peeped back.

They stared at each other for a few moments before the girl spoke again, "I'm Tenten."

The boy nodded back enthusiastically, "I'm Rock Lee!"

She smiled widely at him, "I'm glad to meet you, Lee"

He nodded again.

They simply stared at each other for a few moments, glad to simply be in the presence of someone in the same age group. Eventually, Lee spoke, "If you'd like it, I could ask my Aunt to let me out to play."

Tenten jumped up, giving a little cheer, "I'd love to play!" she said, voice betraying her utter joy.

Lee ran into the small house behind him, and soon, popped back out with a pale, dark haired woman trailing behind him; the woman unlocked the gate, and let him out to play. The children were soon running around with each other, and coming up with games to play.

They continued to run about until the sun turned the sky beautiful colors, signaling that it would set in a short time.

"Can I play with you tomorrow?" asked Tenten.

Lee nodded faithfully, before disappearing behind the big, dark gate.

Two weeks later, they had a schedule worked out, Tenten came in the early morning, and they explored together, they'd go to her house for a snack, then play, eat lunch at Lee's, and play until dinner time.

In another week, the two had noticed some things about how the other acted. Things came as bitter, odd, or pleasant reminders.

Tenten had noted that Lee would have moments of half wisdom- half nonsense, he liked to say treat-names every once in a while, listing the yummy things in alphabetical order, he always seemed impossibly pleased about small movements, and liked to talk about the idea of fairies.

Lee had noticed Tenten would pause at random scenes, looking on them with a misery not right for her years, she seemed to have some fear of his Aunt, she flinched when some adults moved too quickly, and had moments of the oddest paranoia.

They came to the same conclusion simultaneously, after having sat under a tree to relax, and turned slowly to blink at each other. They couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles at the off faces they were making.

When they calmed down, a sudden air of seriousness descended on Lee, and he asked, "Tenten, do you ever think of what your past life was?"

She looked thoughtful, before nodding, "What about you, Lee?"

He nodded to her, but they didn't continue their conversation, instead, they went to play some more.

They went on to observing each other, each trying to confirm their suspicions. It took only one more week before Tenten came to a realization as they were sitting under that same tree.

Tenten gaped, before crying, with so much emotion in her voice Lee could nearly choke on it, "Dumbledore?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and he nodded slowly, and then found himself tackled into a hug, the tiny girl sobbing quietly.

"You died," She said between gasps, "I-I missed you so much, and so many others died after y-you were gone."

The grief in her voice was enough for him to be filled with a deep sadness himself, and he whispered, "What happened?"

She pulled back, with deep, gaping breaths until she calmed down, and began telling the child before her about who had died and how the events played out that lead to the loss of life.

When she was done, Lee was wide-eyed, and he murmured, "Harry?"

After that, the two became even closer, and played together on an almost constant basis, having become inseparable.

-=-1-=-

Ino played outside with a few of her cousins, smiling at the right moments and being half-snottish the next.

Pansy had done this whole stupid popularity thing before, and was still having trouble with the idea of being reborn after having killed herself. It didn't really make sense, she mused, to bring someone who had ended his or her own life back from the dead. But, she supposed she shouldn't complain all that much, at least this time around she wasn't sickeningly ugly or anorexic (yet...), and it wasn't as if all of her friends abandoned her.

So, Ino went back to the game at hand, and stopped thinking about her old life.

By the time Pansy had died, all of her friends had abandoned her, she had smashed all the mirrors in her house not wanting to see her pug face, and she had stopped eating.

In the end, she had shoved a knife through her stomach, pulled it out, and died of blood loss.

She really didn't know why she had been given a second chance to play around with.

-=-2-=-

Hinata wondered off the compound, being cautious as she did so.

She was now four years old, and didn't want to be near her cousin, who had just lost his father because of her. She really just wanted to see the forest, and get away from all of the disapproving looks, so that was where she went. She kept walking until she reached a clearing, and stopped only when she caught sight of a dark haired boy with sunglasses and covering clothes.

He seemed to be unaware of her presence, so she nervously turned to walk away, when she heard him call out to her.

"You can stay, if you'd like to."

She turned around, and took shaky steps into the clearing, and she sat near him, leaning against a tree, before speaking.

"I-I'm H-H-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga" she said, almost feeling glad at the fact that she had stopped mid-word instead of the beginning.

He slowly nodded, and, after a moment, spoke himself, "I'm Shino Aburame."

He continued sitting there, staring straight forward, and eventually spoke again, "You are sad."

She began to shake, and tried not to cry, "I-I c-c-can't ta-talk ri-right, an-and c-cousin do-doesn't s-smile any-anymore."

His arm rose, without him even turning his head, and rested on her shoulder, pulling her closer.

She was silent, and they continued sitting in the half-hug for some amount of time.

He spoke again, "You are you, but you weren't before. Like me."

She gasped softly, turning her head to look at him, but before she could ask what he meant, he opened his mouth.

"I was the moon, the Luna."

"L-Luna?"

"Yes, who were you, Hina?" he asked.

"I-I was- I was N-Neville."

She couldn't see it from where she was, but a smile graced his lips, and he finally turned his head.

"It's nice to see you again."

She nodded eagerly, and returned his light hold.

-=-3-=-

Ron was pleased.

He was not poor, he always had enough food, and he got to lie around and be lazy all he wanted. Another thing was that he had tons of resources to improve his thinking and strategy skills.

He was named Shikamaru.

He got up as late as he felt like, nabbed something to eat, played games with his father, napped, read some books on strategy, had dinner with the family, and went to bed.

He had honed in on this schedule at three, and now that he was five, he saw no reason change it.

Overall, he was just glad not to be so paranoid all the time, not have to work so hard, not be afraid of a looming war he'd have to fight.

He was glad to have a family that was properly put together, even if that family only had him and two parents, also happy not to have siblings that could die should war come upon them.

-=-4-=-

Kankuro hated his 'father' all the more by age seven.

In the time his brother was taken in by their uncle, he had only gotten to see him about three times. His 'father' had been cooping him up inside after the first two times he'd gone to see his brother. Temari was allowed to wander in the village streets because she had no inclination to visit the little boy who had taken away her mother. His 'father' wouldn't even allow him to go to the normal ninja academy, instead getting him private tutors.

He hated that man.

He not only separated him from his baby brother, he had polluted his older sister's mind with lies about Gaara. He had locked him up like a bird, and tried to fill his mind with lies too. He had completely closed Kankuro off from the outside world.

He had once looked into a mirror, and found only disgust with his reflection. He looked just like his 'father', with his sharp black eyes, the way his face was put together, and his brown, messy hair. He had been tempted to pull one of his knives down his face to have something in his features that didn't match the man he so hated. Kankuro refrained from doing so, but found another way to hide his face from himself and the world.

He used to only wear the face paint because his sister liked to paint on his skin, but at age six he had dug it out again. This time, he created designed on his flesh so he could wear the makeup like a mask.

Draco hated that man.

-=-5-=-

The twins were not at all pleased with how they- he- _Naruto _was being treated. They were, in fact, rather irritated.

At the age of four, _four_, they had been given their own apartment. They had been deemed able to properly care for themselves. Again, at only _four years old_, they were expected to be fully responsible.

Not only this, but often, the lock changed for no apparent reason, or the electricity or water would fail. The money they were given was hardly enough to buy the disgusting, rotten fruit that people saw fit to sell to them. If they were caught alone, in a dark place, they were beaten.

No, Naruto was not pleased in the least.

The fact that people could be so monstrous had apparently alluded them in their past life, even after all of the awful things that had happened to Harry. They weren't fair, just, or in any way worthy of his fathers—no his _families _sacrifice. They were truly disgusting, they knew that by now, but they hadn't yet given up on the good nature of man. No matter how foolish it was to hope that they could be better. But even the twins' good will could extend so far for the people who had abused them since birth.

At four years old, Naruto had been given a reason to plot away, with no hesitation. As the tiny blond sat on his thin, creaking bed, his giggles filled his small room, and a sense of foreboding filled the hearts of the citizens. In that little, disgusting apartment, a prankster began his work.

-=-6-=-

_A/N:_

_List of who is who: Sirius Black = Kiba Inuzuka, Severus Snape = Kurenai Yuhi, Remus Lupin = Iruka, George& Fred Weasley = Naruto Uzumaki, Collin Creavey = Konohamaru, Albus Dumbledore = Rock Lee, Neville Longbottom = Hinata Hyuga, Draco Malfoy = Kankuro, Ron Weasley = Shikamaru Nara, Harry Potter = Tenten, Hermione Granger = Sakura Haruno, Goyle = Kisame, Luna Lovegood = Shino Aburame, Pansy = Ino, Blaise = Sasuke, Cedric Diggory=Anko __(new!)__, Narcissa Mallfoy=Tsunade__(new!)_

_Well, there you go, I think this is the final list for who is who. And, again pairing ideas would be most pleasant._

_Thank you to all of my readers and reciewers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Reincarnation (if you missed the title or last chapter), Odd pairings (sort of, with the whole reincarnating as different genders), character deaths (again, sort of)_

_Pairings (so far); Asuma+Kurenai, Shikamaru+Sakura, Shino+Hinata, Chouji+Ino (maybe). (Suggestions are welcome)_

_Disclaimer; Do not own Naruto or Harry Potter, and you'd better be pleased I don't, punks ;P_

"Speech",_ 'Thought'_, _E_mp_h_**asis (**_any of_ these **three or**_** all together)**_

_-=-0-=-_

He was a small child now; he had received the name Sasuke Uchiha. At one point in time, he was known as Blaise Zabini, but now it felt like the name meant nothing. His mother had been the one to take his life, and even though he loved her like no one else, he couldn't accept that name as his own anymore. She had killed him for a reason he didn't know, but he did know that in some way, she had rejected him as a son. It was a name that no longer belonged to him. It was a name he didn't want after a death by the one who he loved, and who had given it to him.

Now he was but a child. He was Sasuke. He had been given new life under this name, and thus, it was his only name. He acted like the child he was, and fought his sure, stoic, cold nature in order to fool his new family. He liked them, and didn't want to garner any suspicion from odd behavior.

This time around he had a big, strong, serious brother, who acted as his protector. Thanks to Itachi, he could have the childhood he never got. Last time he had a prostitute for a mother, who had a sharp tongue and deceiving nature- he had to raise himself. His father was cold, calm, and expected too much from a child at his age. But he _had _a father. A father his mother couldn't take away from him. And that man loved him, even if he didn't act like it sometimes. His mom was sweet, kind, and gentle. He had first dubbed her Mamma, but when his father made it clear that was not allowed, he began simply calling her Mom. He refused to _ever_ call her Mother; she wasn't that woman, whom he also loved. She did not own that name or place in his heart.

He loved them all.

He also chose not to give up this new chance to be a child. He had never been able to act innocent or kind in his past life. He had never had the chance to _be _innocent or kind. He reveled in that he was untainted here, in this new life. He loved being able to look people in the eye without giving or receiving a scowl. He liked that he didn't have to feel unloved or unwanted. He liked being treated like a human being.

He was glad he could be Sasuke.

Blaise Zabini hadn't been worthy of a second chance. He hadn't been an innocent, he hadn't been kind, and he had been full of potential to do more harm than good. He wasn't worthy of the gift that was being Sasuke, but he wouldn't let this chance for redemption and a new life slip away.

-=-=-1-=-=-

Hinata smiled at her friend, Shino, as they sat in the forest together. He was the bright point in her life. She had a sibling on the way, but that made her almost too fretful to think, wondering if her mother would have problems with the pregnancy or childbirth. Shino would always smile and reassure her, calm her, and bring her joy.

At home, she had to deal with frowning, disappointed faces. She had to live with a now cold and distant cousin, and her father, who seemed more uncaring by the day. He was focused on Neji, and the idea that he might get a stronger child this time around, even though Hinata was only five. She actually wasn't against having a stronger sibling, despite what it would mean for her. She just didn't want a younger sibling that would have to suffer as she had.

She prayed that her soon to be born sibling would be much stronger and braver than she was. She prayed for this because of the life she had been forced to live so far.

To deal with the angry, disappointed and pitying glances was hell. It hurt. The only thing that could cause more pain was your own family rejecting you because you weren't what they wanted. She was aware that the whole village was probably somehow related to her, but they weren't her father. They weren't the cousin that once loved her.

The people of the village did not like her.

Her cousin hated her.

Her father didn't care anymore.

Hinata prayed that her sibling would not have to live in the same world she did.

She reached over, seeking comfort, and hugged Shino's arm. She began to hum a song her mother sung to her as a baby, one that had always made her feel better. Shino smiled, even though she couldn't see it. She stopped after a little while, not knowing the rest of the tune.

"I'm g-glad w-we're fr-friends" She said.

"I am glad that you are my friend, too." He replied.

He was a quiet person, preferring to share his feelings and thoughts through action, if at all. However, he understood that when she made a comment like that, she needed to be told he felt the same way.

They sat in silence, simply enjoying the others company, before Hinata decided it was time to head back. She stood, and then leaned down to hug him around the shoulders.

"I h-have to g-go." She said softly, pleasantly.

She pulled away, throwing him a wave as she ran off to home, a smile on her face.

He rose after a short while, and headed home, closing his eyes and reaching out his senses to get there.

-=-=-2-=-=-

Kiba ran around the village with his friend, Akumaru. He had managed to earn his mother's wrath with another one of his pranks. He bit his lip to contain his laughter, not wanting her to catch him because he was too loud.

He ducked into a street he hadn't been in before, and went on running, doing his best to keep his steps quiet as he glanced over his shoulder. However, he couldn't help the winded '_Oof' _he gave as he slammed into a body roughly his size. He fell to the ground heavily as the person he ran into did the same.

A few moments later, he had recovered, and heard the person in front of him ask kindly "Are you okay?" He defined him to be a he bye his voice.

He shrugged, "I'm fine." He said, trying to keep his voice from being too loud, lest he be detected by his raging mom.

He looked up, and took the offered hand, which then proceeded to pull him onto his feet. He looked at the boy in front of him, and blinked. The boy had long, braided, black hair and eyes just as dark. His eyes were large and round, with long, dark lashes framing them, above said eyes, there were huge eyebrows. He had on a light green long sleeved shirt with black pants and sandals.

Behind him was a girl with brown hair and eyes, her hair was in a bun on her head. She wore a pink, short sleeved shirt and black pants with sandals.

Kiba smiled at them, picking up Akumaru.

"I'm Kiba, this is Akumaru, sorry I ran into you." He said. He was actually pretty happy to run into some kids his age, seeing as there weren't many in the Inuzuka clan. He glanced over his shoulder, checking if his mom was nearby, just in case. She wasn't.

He turned back to them as the boy said, "I don't mind! I'm Rock Lee, nice to meet you Kiba. She's Tenten."

He had a huge smile as he pointed over his shoulder. She smiled too, but it wasn't quite as blinding as Rock's.

Kiba's brows furrowed, wondering why anyone would name their child _Rock. _

He seemed to notice, and said kindly, "You can just call me Lee if you want to."

"Cool," Kiba said, breaking out in an even bigger grin. "Can I hang out with you guys?" He asked, "I kinda ticked off my mom, but I don't think she'll find me for a while if I hang out here."

They told him he could, and he played with him for a few hours before his mom found him and dragged him off. He waved at them as he left, telling them he'd like to play again soon. It had been refreshing to be around people who were his age.

After that, he sometimes showed up in the afternoon and played with them. He had started to notice that they seemed to be hiding something, but he didn't pry. If they wanted to keep a secret from him, it wasn't his place to try and push it.

After some months, he had a shocking realization. There were possibly others like him, not that he really wanted there to be, because that would mean that people he knew had died. But, then, they_ had_ been fighting a war, so they couldn't have completely avoided casualties. It was a bit morbid of him to think of that, but he realized it had a possibility of being true.

It was after this thought that he discovered how mature his two friends were for their age. He hadn't noticed before, having felt that he was with people who were his age- it came to his attention that it was _part_ of the issue. It felt like they were around the same age, when, in the past, he had been an adult. Even though they played and had fun, they still had significant discussions.

He began to feel like he was around old friends, people he cared a lot about. And he decided that he probably was, he just didn't know who they were yet.

So, one evening, he confronted them.

"I know you guys are different than most kids," He said, and, noting that they had tensed, added, "I am too."

They stared at him, Lee's gaze flicked to Tenten, before he chose to speak.

"What do you mean Kiba?"

He scowled, "Don't pull that with me Lee. I _know_, okay?"

Kiba sighed, "So, who were you guys? I was Sirius Black. I'm not sure we knew each other, but I feel like we did."

Tenten's eyes had gone painfully wide.

"Sirius…?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she rushed foreword to wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders. He blinked at her, confused, but slowly put his arms around her. He looked up at Lee, and questioning look on his face. Lee smiled happily, and looked like he might cry too.

"I'm Dumbledore." He said softly.

Kiba's eyes widened and he stared at his old headmaster. He slowly looked down at the girl slumped in his arms, as she whispered "I was Harry."

He gaped for a moment, before his arms tightened around Harry now Tenten.

Eventually, they settled down, and after he got a hug from Lee, they all sat down. It was then that a slightly horrified look took over Kiba's face.

"You guys died," He murmured, holding Akumaru tightly, "How?"

They told him what happened to them, and slowly, a bitter smile came onto his face, "At least the war is done with, and hey, we're together again."

-=-=-3-=-=-

It was only a little while after discovering exactly who Kiba was that Lee ran into a woman named Kurenai. He had been separated from his aunt during one of their shopping trips and this woman had helped him find her. Somehow, she seemed familiar, but in an odd way- as if she shouldn't have been as_ kind_ to him as she was.

It was a confusing situation, and he wasn't sure how to cope with it at first. How was it that she seemed so familiar, but so totally wrong when in his presence? Her demeanor felt completely and utterly wrong. So, he asked his two best friends what they thought.

"She could be one of us," said Tenten, "maybe she has just changed."

Kiba gave her a slightly perturbed look, and said, "I just wonder who she is."

Lee nodded, "I was wondering that too. If we all find her together, we might be able to figure out who she is."

Tenten didn't look completely pleased by this notion, "We have no idea if she is a good or bad guy. Lots of people died in that war and we can't know who she is. Also, we don't know if she cares to be found."

"You're right," said Lee, "but we'll never know if we don't at least try to find out."

Tenten gave a sigh, but nodded not a moment after.

It took them weeks of searching, but the trio eventually found Kurenai. They only got to talk to her for a few moments before she had to leave. They went and sat underneath a tree to try and work things out. However, before they got much of a chance to speak, Kiba's mother came and took him away. Thus, Tenten and Lee were left to come up with who exactly the woman was.

"I feel as though I'm missing something!" cried Lee, sounding frustrated.

"I know," said Tenten, "I feel the same way."

"It's like she's a friend who is acting like someone completely different."

Tenten hummed in something like agreement.

"She doesn't seem like a friend to me, more like someone I understand…" she said.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"I think I know who she is." Said Tenten, her face holding an unsettled expression.

Lee looked surprised, "Who?"

"Snape." Tenten murmured confidently.

"What?" Lee's eyes were even bigger than usual.

"I think she is Snape," she said, "but he's acting like- like everyone said my mother was."

Her companion had a look of enlightenment.

"I don't think we should tell Sirius."

Lee gave her a long, calculating look before agreeing with her.

"We don't know for sure if that's the case, so it would probably be better that way."

-=-=-4-=-=-

Kankuro woke with a gasp, the result of the same nightmare he had been having for years. He took a couple of deep breaths and managed to calm down. He sat up and rubbed his face tiredly.

He got up and dressed before applying his makeup and throwing on his new black hat. He had gotten the hat in part to hide his hair, which was much like his old man's, but mostly because he had seen his father sneer at it through a shop window. He knew that his father didn't like it, and it was actually pretty comfy.

He managed to get a hold of the hat only because he was allowed to wander freely now. His brother had returned to their house, so there was no reason to keep him from going out, but Gaara wasn't the same anymore. His little brother did not smile. He didn't talk, and if he did, it was not anything nice. What their father had done to him this time was something that couldn't be healed.

He still remembered when Gaara had returned, not long ago.

He had walked in the house silently, ignoring his family. Kankuro didn't try to go and talk to him until night for fear that their father would in some way punish them both. That night he had gone to visit Gaara, but had been shoved into a wall by sand when he went into his room.

He recalled how cold his baby brother had sounded as he spoke to him that night.

"_If you were sent to kill me…" _he had said.

Eventually, Gaara set him back down on the floor and let him explain. He told Kankuro to leave him alone or be killed, and he hadn't tried to get through to him since. Gaara was only five, but already, he had been forced to defend himself from assassination.

Kankuro didn't like the way things were turning out, not one bit. He had no power to defend his brother from their father, and there was no use trying if neither of his siblings would let him. Any chance to save them from themselves or any other outside threat was quickly fading.

He felt more helpless than he ever had.

When he was sent to kill Dumbledore as Draco, he hadn't thought it would be possible to become more helpless and alone. Now he knew the feeling of being rejected from the people he loved the most, and to be defenseless against the man who was supposed to raise him. He knew how it was now for people not to believe anything he said. Sure, as Draco he wasn't often believed, but the people at Hogwarts weren't his family. Back then, he had been unable to take down Dumbledore, but it was so much worse now that he had siblings who he had to protect.

He was completely, utterly helpless here.

The only way he could fight back was through petty, silent defiance. The makeup, the hat, and taking up puppets were all small forms of retaliation for the horrible parent he had received.

Yes, he had taken up puppets. Honestly, the hobby had only become one because he had heard his father talking to someone about how it was a dead art and that the world was better off without it. Then, it had turned into something that he became attached to. It was interesting and entertaining learning about the inner workings of the puppets and how to control them properly.

Learning all about them was also a good distraction from the world around him.

At first, he had been a little nervous about it, but that was mostly because they looked a little weird and frightening. After he had gotten used to their looks, though, he couldn't go anywhere without one with him.

Another thing that was a bonus was that at least something could be controlled in his life. Plus, even though they weren't alive, they were good listeners. When no one would listen or things became unbearable, they were there.

He hoped that maybe he would get strong enough, eventually, that he could defend his siblings with these puppets he carried with him.

Kankuro walked into the kitchen, trying to be silent like his private instructors had taught him to be. He went to grab something to eat in hopes of avoiding the breakfast table. As he reached up for bread on the counter, he was intercepted by a much more large and calloused hand than his own.

He looked up without bothering to pull his hand away. His father loomed over him, glaring down at him darkly.

"What are you doing? Breakfast is on the table if you want to eat."

He returned the glare and replied slowly, "Yes, father."

He sneered as his father released his hand, and shoved past him, apologizing insincerely under his breath.

He sat at the table, looking at his food instead of his siblings, who stared coldly at him. He shoved his food into his mouth and excused himself quickly, feeling sick.

-=-=-=-0=-=-=-=

_A/N: Darn you amazing reviewers and your pesky awesome ideas. Thanks to you, the plot bunnies are no longer gathering dust, but making more plot bunnies instead D: Inspiring me like that, geez, it's like you want me to continue this story! :P_

_All goofing aside though, thank you all. I wasn't about to give up on this story, but I was lacking any ideas on where to take it, even with a plot set out. I'm sorry to have taken so long to get something out. I'd like to give a shout out to these reviewers in particular, though: gruesome mushroom, Tianna M.V.A., and nuit*nothing. I mostly want to thank you for your lovely ideas on adding other folks into the mix. I have to ask the rest of my reviewers what they think on these ideas._

_So- Would you guys like to see Angelina as Tenten, Ginny as Haku, Moegi or Hanabi, Bill as Zabuza, Tonks or Percy as Kakashi, maybe instead Percy as Itachi, or Asuma as Lily? I am a bit partial to Percy as Kakashi, I have to admit. Do you guys think Voldemort should be Orochimaru? I was wondering if you'd mind me making Goyle Chouji instead of Kisame, as well (I can totally make it work!).Also, I am not against Yaoi or Yuri, but I feel I should ask you guys if you are cool with it and if you'd like to see it._

_Also, I would like to add that I never forgot who Collin was; I was just unsure what year he was in .I was rather indignant that someone thought I had forgotten, actually /: He was the person I cried about dying more than anybody else in the book. He was an amazing kid, and so full of life that it was hard to take the fact that it was snuffed out ):_

_List of who is who: Sirius Black = Kiba Inuzuka, Severus Snape = Kurenai Yuhi, Remus Lupin = Iruka, George& Fred Weasley = Naruto Uzumaki, Collin Creavey = Konohamaru, Albus Dumbledore = Rock Lee, Neville Longbottom = Hinata Hyuga, Draco Malfoy = Kankuro, Ron Weasley = Shikamaru Nara, Harry Potter = Tenten, Hermione Granger = Sakura Haruno, Goyle = Kisame, Luna Lovegood = Shino Aburame, Pansy = Ino, Blaise = Sasuke, Cedric Diggory=Anko, Narcissa Malfoy=Tsunade_


End file.
